Apocalypse, Soonish
by CrystalXanadu
Summary: Ianto stays behind for some 'filing'. Prequel to Apocalypse, Nowish. Jack:Ianto pairing.


**Apocalypse, Soonish**

by Bluestar1, aka Crystalshard

**Summary**:Ianto stays behind for some 'filing'. Prequel to Apocalypse, Nowish .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, it belongs to the BBC.

**A/N**:Comments and constructive criticism welcomed! Not very long, but my first real R-rated fic. Smut is tough for me to write, but practice makes perfect or so they say . . .

* * *

Jack poked his head out of his office door and looked furtively around the Hub. "Hey, Ianto. Have they gone?"

The answer that came back was not one that Jack wanted.

"Nope, still here," Owen called cheerfully as he took the steps up from the morgue two at a time. "Gwen and Tosh went ages ago, though. But, if you want some privacy, you only have to say . . ." Owen smirked cheekily up at his boss.

"No, no. Just need some filing doing," Jack lied smoothly.

"Ah, yes. Can be good, filing. Well, I'll leave you to it. Night!" And with another cocky grin, Owen collected his jacket and stepped through the security gate.

"Filing, sir?" Ianto had somehow materialised at Jack's office door. "I thought you had something else on your mind."

"Oh, I do. But I think they're starting to suspect something," Jack said in quiet amusement as he and Ianto watched the heavy main door roll shut on Owen, locking him out for the night.

"Oh, they figured it out quite a while ago, sir. Tosh asked me right out how long I'd been sleeping with you."

"Oh. And what, exactly, did you say?" Jack grinned at the young Welshman, inviting him to share the joke.

The corners of Ianto's lips curved up in acknowledgement. "I told her I didn't think that was any of her business. But that if she really wanted to know, she could check for blank spots on the CCTV recordings."

"Well, then," Jack breathed. "Let's give her something to watch."

Ianto had no chance to reply, as Jack silenced him with a kiss. Jack knew by now what Ianto liked, and today he seemed in the mood for easy. That was no problem; Jack was an old hand at easy.

Jack curled his fingers around Ianto's neck as his other hand fitted into the small of Ianto's back, pulling them gently but insistently closer. Ianto brushed his left hand down Jack's side, his right clinging to the back of Jack's shirt. Jack let out a soft sigh, echoed by a moan from Ianto.

"Have I mentioned that you look very, very good in a suit?" Jack murmured into Ianto's ear, before starting to do something to that ear that had been outlawed in six galaxies.

Ianto, somehow, managed to remain vaguely coherent under the sensual assault. "Not nearly often enough, sir."

Jack chuckled, transferring his attentions to Ianto's neck. "Look good out of it, too." He dropped butterfly kisses across Ianto's jaw, until the younger man moved his head and met Jack's hungry mouth with his own.

Still tied in that embrace, still kissing, eyes closed, they found their way down the ladder to Jack's broom cupboard of a room. Jack panted in frustration when Ianto pulled away to climb down, only to find himself reclaimed by Ianto's still-suited arms once both had reached the bottom. The sensation of layers of cloth between their bodies felt as good as it was frustrating.

"Clothes . . ." was all Ianto had time to say before Jack linked their lips again. Jack could taste Ianto's coffee in his mouth, and was intent on enjoying the taste. And from the way Ianto was clutching his shoulders, Jack was fairly sure Ianto was enjoying himself as well.

There were no stopwatches today, so Jack had no idea how long it was until he broke the kiss. Cursing the suit he'd admired only minutes before, he started to gently tug Ianto's jacket off. Ianto cooperated, allowing Jack to slip Ianto's jacket down his arms and throw it somewhere out of the way.

Then it was Ianto's turn as his hands slid down to cup Jack's buttocks, pulling their bodies flush together. Jack moaned at the feeling of the hardness pressed against his thigh, and shifted to rub his own erection against the other man's. Ianto whimpered, a sound which only served to turn Jack on even more.

Then clothes somehow disappeared, and Jack decided that yes, Ianto looked very good out of a suit.


End file.
